


Dean is just like his Daddy

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Taking care of the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurts So Good, Light Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes you just like his daddy did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is just like his Daddy

Its been quite some time and I finally decide to give John a call. His phone rings and rings and just as I'm about to hang up, a voice comes on the line.

“Hello?” A familiar voice says.

“Dean is that you?” I ask. 

“Yeah, whos asking?” He retorts. Just as cocky as ever I see. 

“Im surprised you dont remember me Dean, after all those wild nights we spent together.” I reply seductively. I know he hates vague answers but I wanted to give him a chance to think. I could almost hear the gears clicking in his head, as he tries to place my voice. So I start moaning into the phone “I miss you fucking my pussy, Dean. All I want is your big cock in my mouth” I was working myself up. I heard his breath catch in his throat at my sounds.

“Hey baby doll.” He says, putting everything together. “Listen were working a case upstate, can I swing by and see you.” Throwing all the charm he has into his voice. You lived not more than an hour away from Bobbys.

“I was actually looking for your dad sugar, can I talk to him?” I ask. Dean goes silent and reality hits me as I grasp what his silence means.

“When?” I ask, choking back tears.

“Three months ago, a week after seeing you.” He replied. Dean knew I slept with his father and he still wanted to see me? This should be interesting, I think.

“Sure lover, swing on by. Ya’ll be careful now.” I acquiesce into the phone. Placing the phone down, I hang my head and cry harder than I have in years. I knew John didn't feel the same way for me as I did for him, but he was an amazing man. Wiping my tears, I grabbed my things and headed out, I needed to get things ready for tonight for my time with Dean.

Eight o’clock rolled around and I was in my chair reading when I feel him standing there. Looking up from my book I see his green eyes first and as soon as our eyes meet he mouth splits open in that grin of his. He was so sexy, it was hard to form sentences around him, and knowing he would be sleeping in my bed tonight made my panties soak.

“Hey Sweetheart.” I purr at him as I place my book down and start to stand up. He is by my side in a flash and he kisses me deeply. Just as I go to wrap my arms around his neck, he stops me and pulls away from the kiss.   
“Oh we're not making love tonight darlin’.” He whispers in my ear as he pulls my body to his. His hands were still holding my wrists and he uses that as leverage for throwing me over his shoulders and taking me down the hall to my bedroom. 

“Im going to fuck you so hard, harder than my daddy ever did.” He growled, placing me back on my own two feet before pushing me forcefully on the bed. I bounced on the mattress and started taking my clothes off when he interrupted and began ripping the fabric from my skin. This was so hot, I have never seen him like this before and it was really turning me on. His clothes fall off of his body and his lips are crashing on mine again as he drapes his body on mine. I moan and buck my hips up against his erection and he moans in my mouth. His kiss was rough and full of need and I could feel the skin on my face start to swell from his stubble. He pulled away and climbed over me, his long dick towering over my mouth and he kneeled on my shoulders, forcing my body to be pinned between him and the mattress. With a devilish grin, he opened my lips with his cock and pushed his way into my mouth. I groaned against the strain of his cock as my jaw spread to its max. He began thrusting himself in and out as he let out a loud groan of appreciation. My eyes were watering and I was making porn star noises as he fucked my mouth. He pulled out with a loud plop as he sat back on his heels and pulled me up to him, kissing me deeply.

“So good, baby girl, you did so good taking my cock in that pretty mouth.” He said against my lips in between kisses. I moaned into his touch as my body was flaring with need. Dean was never the kind to talk dirty and it was turning me on, taking my want and need for him to the max.

“I want you to fuck me hard, just like your daddy did. You know he ripped me open? Im not sure you can do that.” I challenged him. Pulling from the kiss his eyes dilated and there was dark, black pupil where there should have been green. He threw my down on the bed, so my face was pressed up against the pillows and my ass was in the air. He growled as he pummeled into my pussy without warning or lining himself up, tearing my pussy open for him. He fucked me steadily hard, unrelenting in his motions. I was moaning his name and felt that familiar feeling my core roared to life. He stopped, pulled out and turned me over and maneuvered me so that he was sitting on top of left thigh, with my right thigh on his shoulder. That was the perfect location for him to hit my g-spot over and over. His deft fingers came down and began rubbing on my clit and he bent me like a pretzel to whisper in my ear.

“I saw blood baby, I know I ripped that pretty little pussy of yours. And you know what? I'm not going to let you come today.” He said, fingers leaving my clit before continuing. “Im going to come back tomorrow and fuck you again, you can come then.”

“Please, Dean, Oh god, I need to come. I cant, I need...ahhhh Dean!” I scream, hoping he wouldn't make true on his promise. He pulls out of me and comes on my belly as he strokes his shaft, squeezing out his release with a moan all to similar to his daddys and I melt into the comforter. I moan and fall onto the bed, and I am angry. Dean gets up and starts putting on his clothes and I clean up my belly with an old t shirt. 

“John never left me hanging.” I mutter loud enough for Dean to hear. As if on cue, he popped his head up from his belt buckle and cocked his head to the side.

“What did you say?” He asked in a calm tone, almost like he really didn't hear you, although the look in his eyes was burning and you could tell he felt challenged.

“I said, when your father fucked me he always let me come.” I retorted, hoping he would finish me off. He sauntered over to me, his abs rippling with each step. He bent over and kissed me sweetly and I hummed into his lips, thinking I would get my way.

“Well, I'm not my father. Ill be here same time tomorrow.” He said in a soft voice as he winked; his eyes now back to that beautiful spring green. My mouth dropped and I felt like a spoiled brat not getting her way, wanting to throw a tantrum. He came over the bed and dragged his fingers down my skin and opened my folds, letting the cool air from the room dance on my womanhood. “And don't you dare touch yourself while I'm gone...That orgasm is mine.” He growled as his hands left my body and he pulled his shirt over his head, walking out of the room, not even looking back.


End file.
